O Captain, Who's Captain?
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Taliesin Jaffe. | ChapterNum = 11 | EpNum = 11 | GnSNum = 151 | Airdate = 2018-09-27 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 4:04:41 | VOD = https://geekandsundry.com/watch-critical-role-o-captain-whos-captain-campaign-2-episode-36/ | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the thirty-sixth episode of the second campaign of Critical Role. The Mighty Nein hire a crew and set out on a naval adventure, but danger lurks on the open seas... Synopsis Pre-Show Announcements * two sponsors: ** Backblaze: ** D&D Beyond: * New York Comic Con: * Between the Sheets: * All Work No Play: * merch update from Laura: * That's the end of the announcements, so Matt thinks it's time to get into tonight's heroic adventure. Matt dedicates it as a celebration of real heroes in this world (some by the name of Christine). Previously on ''Critical Role'' "So, last we left off: The Mighty Nein had been following a story thread: they had encountered some pieces of paper that alluded to a mystical orb that they had previously encountered - that seemed to be connected to, or related to something about, your patron, Fjord. "After unknowingly having a vision and absorbing this orb within yourself, you completed your business up in the Empire and - following information in this note - you made your way south outside of the Dwendalian Empire, to the Menagerie Coast, to the city of Nicodranas: which was home (and is home) to Jester. Bought some pets along the way (lost some pets along the way). "But you've met the Ruby of the Sea. You aided her in absolving herself of the stress of having a really unfortunately aggressive admirer, who was becoming a serious problem. So you told him to stop by cutting off his hand and sending him away forever! (It sounds bad when you say it like ''that...)'' "And then you went to inquire at the docks at night, looking for an individual named Marius LePual. You Stealthed your way there, began to formulate a plan to listen in. Unfortunately, due to a not-quite-as-quiet attempt at entering the water, garnished their attention. A not-quite-effective attempt at deceiving them triggered them to realize that they were being followed, and proceeded to try and cover their tracks, and take out those who would be following them. "That led to a scuffle on the battlefield of the docks here in the wharf, where you alerted the guards, managed to take down these shadowy figures, captured Marius LePual, and hijacked their ship (called the Mist) - where you managed to leave the docks out into the night air (the moonlit, open night), as you had just managed to take down a few figures that remained on the ship. A few things were burned in the process. The chaos...was...''PALPABLE. Caduceus managed to swim out to you guys in time to make it onto the ship. And, where we left off, you all had taken a moment and some of you began to head back into the ship to see what lied within..."'' Part I Caleb rationalizes that all went very well: it could've been worse, and the shadowy figures attacked first, unprovoked. Caleb quotes a Zemnian saying: "Sometimes you have to follow the cabbages in front of you." Fjord is at the helm of the Mist. Jester confesses that she accidentally stuck an axe in the back of a guy's head: she had been aiming for his shoulder. Beau points out that Jester can Speak with the Dead. Jester decides to head down and speak with the corpse of the dead man. Nott and Caleb go down into the ship with her. A wet Caduceus sits at the front of the ship, completely out of it. Fjord asks Caduceus to come help him, but Caduceus doesn't respond. Beau volunteers to help Fjord sail the ship, while Yasha goes over to talk with Caduceus. Break Part II Featured Characters The Mighty Nein * Beauregard * Caduceus * Caleb * Fjord * Frumpkin * Jester * Nott * Yasha (DM controlled) New * Returning * Marius LePual * Orly Skiffback Mentioned * Inventory * The Mistake (formerly "The Mist") ship hijacked and partially-crewed by the Mighty Nein Quotations * Fjord: "I have...a series of...um...expectations...but I wouldn't call it a plan..." * Fjord: "I'll check you, you'll check me." * Caleb: * Nott: "Just between you and me...Jester's a really bad Cleric." * Nott: "Harpy! Harpy! I'm your biggest fan!" Trivia * Matthew Mercer received a lot of toxic comments and criticism on Discord and social media for his support of Dr. Christine Blasey Ford at the top of the show. Matt responded on Twitter that many in the Critter community (and many of his friends) are among the millions of women who have suffered from sexual assaults and sexual abuse, and defended his support as human decency for a woman who bravely stood before the world to confront her abuser. While Critical Role is not a politically-driven or politically-affiliated show, the show belongs to the cast and the cast can say whatever words of support they want to people they respect. References